


Being the Boss

by Sinesthero



Series: Titans of Industry [10]
Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Discipline, Hurt/Comfort, Lifestyle BDSM, M/M, Paddling, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinesthero/pseuds/Sinesthero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rhys causes an Atlas engineer to have a nervous breakdown at work, Vaughn decides to have a discussion with him about his managerial style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Boss

**Author's Note:**

> All I can write lately is smut. So have some!

It was the kind of day that was a struggle from start to finish for Vaughn. It was one of those days where the most desirable course of action was to climb back into bed and throw the covers back over your head and try again tomorrow. 

Of course, as the CFO of reemerging galactic corporation, that just was not possible.

The first black mark on the day occurred after he woke up when he tripped over a pair of Rhys’ shoes on the way to the bathroom. Things did not get much better when he accidentally poured coffee all over the countertop at breakfast.

Shortly after he settled into his office to work, there was a surge in the power system that the computer tech guys warned him may have fried some of the accounting servers. Everything was eventually restored but it made for a tense few hours. 

The new Atlas complex was partially up and running, but it was still very much a work in progress in some areas. It was built from a blend of parts cannibalized from the Helios station and off world shipments of tech and supplies. Sometimes the ongoing construction caused power surges in the finished areas. It was a never ending nuisance made livable by the level of luxury it now provided its inhabitants.

After his lunch, (wherein they put mayonnaise on his sandwich when he explicitly asked for mustard) it was reported to him that the next supply ship would not be making it to Pandora for another month past its schedule. This meant that rations would have to be tightened up a bit and more manpower would need to be applied to hunting down skags in addition to their hydroponic gardens to keep their colony fed. 

There was to be one final nail in the coffin of Vaughn’s shitty day. His personal assistant, the intelligent and analytical but somewhat socially stunted man by the name of Ivan, had alerted him to an Engineer weeping and guzzling coffee in the level 2, Southwest engineering break room.

Vaughn investigated, like he always did when things like this were brought to his attention. Usually it was just a matter of personal life issues, stress, or illness. 

Even though things had normalized for the most part into a functional corporation, Vaughn still felt a deep and personal responsibility for the wellbeing of all their employees as well as the Children of Helios that still desired to eschew a life of corporate drudgery. 

He expected to give a little pep talk, maybe authorize a few days off, and get back to his duties. What he found instead was a sobbing, wound up, wreck of a man whom he ended up hugging while coaxing the tale from his trembling lips.

It was, unfortunately, Rhys’ doing, Vaughn was vexed to learn. The CEO had apparently spent the entirety of their meeting that afternoon berating and shouting at the man to the point where he was at this sad state of breakdown. 

So it happened that he had to cancel his own next meeting to make sure their employee was going to be alright. He told the man not to take it too badly, that their CEO was merely trying to be certain that they were putting out the best product possible and not to take it too much to heart.

When he had the man calmed down and sent him home for the day, the chief financial officer’s first instinct was to call his husband and give him a dressing down for being needlessly cruel. He decided that it would likely be more helpful to give himself time to calm down and have a long, thorough discussion with Rhys about it later. 

After closing out his remaining ‘must handle’ tasks, he closed up his office, bid farewell to his secretary and personal assistant, and walked the long way from his work area to their private living apartments. 

Vaughn was settled on the couch drinking from a mug of tea when Rhys strode through the door, loosening his tie the moment he passed through and the door closed automatically behind him. He had that broad, cock eyed grin on his thin lips when he said, “Honey, I’m home.” 

A faint smile appeared on Vaughn’s lips as he rose to his feet. He had decided to keep his intentions to himself; the better to keep his prey blissfully unaware of his true motives. He hopped onto his toes as Rhys bent down and their lips met in a warm kiss. 

“Well... Hello,” Rhys said, slow and smooth as molasses as Vaughn’s careful hands took over the work of unfastening his thin, orange tie with its small, geometric pattern of hexagons. He put his robotic and flesh hands on each of his spouse’s corresponding shoulders and squeezed them. 

In spite of his less than admirable actions, Vaughn smiled fondly up at Rhys as he removed the tie and tossed it on the arm of the sofa. Now it was time to bait the hook. Rhys was such an easy little fishy to catch. “How was your day, hot stuff? Anything eventful happen?” The accountant’s poker face was flawless when it came to his husband.

“Oh you know,” Rhys continued to grin as he shifted his weight from one long leg to the other. “Same old, same old. Just meetings and the business of business. All really… boring. Things are going pretty amazing though.” 

Vaughn’s eyes watched the buttons on Rhys’ stark, black waistcoat as he nimbly undid the perfectly fitted garment. “You look a little… over dressed for what I have in mind.” 

“Mmm hmmm hmmmm,” Rhys hummed his approval. “I like this kind of homecoming. Makes for the best part of the day. How was yours?” 

Vaughn hummed as he pondered his response. He was truthful, but still careful to give away nothing of his knowledge while continuing to give Rhys a chance to offer a confession before it had to be drawn out of him. “It was not great. Had its up and downs… for sure… mostly downs. That power surge earlier was tense but thankfully avoided being catastrophic. How is the Ares project going?” He untucked the tall man’s white, collared shirt and unfastened the buttons on it as well. 

Rhys mused a second before stating,  “Making progress… not as fast as I’d like… I had to request some design changes… but we’re getting there. It’s going to be good…”

The money man slipped around behind Rhys to pull off his jacket, waistcoat, and dress shirt in one full go. A thin, white tank-top undershirt was all that remained on his upper body. With firm, insistent hands, Vaughn pushed Rhys to a seat on the sofa before immediately crawling on to his lap, straddling him with his strong legs. The other man’s face was taken in his hands and he kissed him, lovingly, on the lips. 

It made the cyborgs brown and yellow eyes half close as he leaned his head back against the sofa. His hands squeezed Vaughn’s hips before curling around to squeeze his behind. 

Vaughn grinned even more as he could feel Rhys erection growing beneath him. He was outright toying with him now and the game was more fun than he expected to be. If this cock of the walk was this pleased with himself after being so ghastly than he deserved to be knocked down a peg or three. Rhys face was so soft, so smooth, as he kissed a  trail down to his chin and then up along his jawline. 

Groaning with pleasure and the anticipation of the carnal activities to follow, Rhys was shocked out of his reverie when Vaughn’s hot breath was on his ear and he murmured, “Do you want to tell me why the lead engineer on the Ares project was crying in the break room today after his meeting with you?” 

Rhys went rigid beneath him. With a stammer, he exclaimed, “Well… I... “ His eyes looked far off to the left as he searched for a method of defense from his unexpected predicament. Than he looked back to his husband, who had sat back more towards his knees and placed both hands up on his bare shoulders. “Was he _ really _ crying?” His teeth clamped together and his lips pulled back from them in a frowning grimace. 

“Sobbing.” Vaughn looked him hard in the eye, “I had to hug him… and promise him… get  _ this _ … that you weren’t going to banish him to the wastes. What  _ exactly _ … did you say to this poor guy?”

“I kind of, shouted at him… there was a good amount of shouting.” Rhys admitted, his brows both arching into a tense, worried expression. 

“And?” Vaughn’s blue-grey eyes narrowed, “I believe the term incompetent troglodyte was used?” 

“No… I mean… sort of… I said an incompetent troglodyte could do his job better than he could. So I technically wasn’t calling him…”

“That is  _ not _ okay,” Vaughn snapped, cutting him off, but without raising his voice any. “Those guys have been working overtime on that project for  _ two _ months trying to meet the deadline. I  _ also _ I heard you threw the prototype on the floor at his feet, declared it garbage, and told him it needed to be thirty percent lighter.” 

Rhys’ adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He seemed to shrink back against the back of the couch, now clearly sure that he was doomed to suffer for this interaction.  “I did… and Vaughn, I know… I… went overboard. I just… after the construction issues and the supply issue… I was just in a bad mood and I wanted to hear better news than he had to give me on the project.” 

“Were either of those things his fault?” Vaughn enquired with arched brows. He already knew the answer, as did Rhys. 

“No,” Rhys looked down. “I was disappointed.” 

“And let me ask you this,” Vaughn put his fingers under Rhys’s chin and used it to lift his head to look him in the eyes, “When I am disappointed with you, which for the record, I am… do I raise my voice and yell at you? Do I call you names?” 

“No.” Rhys responded, his lips pursing into that cute little pout. 

The man had no idea how adorable Vaughn found it. It almost made him crack a grin but he was able to stay on message. “No, I don’t. You can communicate displeasure without shouting and without name calling and verbal emasculation, Rhys.” 

“I know,” Rhys agreed, wilting under the glare of his dominant spouse's icy blue gaze. There was nowhere for him to hide his shame and no chance of escape. 

“Does this happen often? Is this the way you’ve been treating our employees, while I, naively, have been assuming things were going on civilly?” 

Rhys’ head shook, “No… I mean… sometimes… not often… not usually like this.” 

“Good… because you know these people already lived through one Handsome Jack.” 

Rhys seemed visibly hurt by the comparison. “I’d never hurt them. I’m not like that.” 

Vaughn says, “They don’t know that. So… what do you think we’re going to have to do about this?” 

Hopefully, Rhys stated, “I’m going to have to apologize.” 

“Oh yes,” Vaughn replied, “You don’t need to grovel or go overboard on your apology. But you will call him and you will tell him that you got out of hand and you’re sorry for it… you appreciate his hard work and that as soon as this project is complete you will give him and his team some time off.”

“Yes sir,” Rhys agreed with a nod. “Good call. I'll do it.”

“And?”

Rhys looked up at him. Vaughn could already tell from his melancholy expression that he knew an apology to the wronged party was not the only thing that would be occurring. “You’re… going to punish me.” 

“Mmmmm hmmmmm,” Vaughn hummed. “Very astute. What do you think you deserve for acting in a way far more befitting of someone like Handsome Jack?” 

Rhys’ shoulders slumped and he mumbled the response inaudibly. 

“I couldn’t hear that, my boy. What do you think you deserve?” He put his hand to his ear and leaned close in an exaggerated fashion. 

“A spanking.” Rhys said, louder. 

“Correcto!” Vaughn’s hand caressed Rhys’ cheek lightly,  “You're a better man than this, babe. I know you are. Don't beat up your underlings because you're frustrated. I mean, _come_ _on_ , you remember how we hated that shit when our bosses did it to us? It would ruin your whole night after you dumped on by Henderson.”

“I remember,” Rhys agreed with a downward glance, his voice low and defeated, “I know... you're… you’re absolutely right. I'm sorry.”

Vaughn shifted his leg and climbed off of Rhys to sit at the center of the couch. He undid the buttons on the cuffs of his gray shirt and started rolling them up to his elbows. “Go get the wedding paddle.” He watched his husband's solemn face as he headed toward the bedroom to complete his orders. When Rhys had disappeared down the hall to their bedroom, he allowed himself a smile. 

Now disciplining Rhys was not something he typically enjoyed, but after the day he had had, working out a little aggression on Rhys’ bare flanks seemed like the sort of thing that would help him put this ugly day behind him.

The remote control was picked up from the coffee table and he pushed the button to close the heavy blinds on the large window. Even though they were on on an upper level, he made sure to keep their absolute privacy in tact. The sights and sounds of Rhys as he was being brought to heel were for him alone. Raising one leg to brace against it, he pushed the coffee table back a few feet to give them all the room they would need for the punishment. 

When Rhys returned carrying the wooden board in his hands, Vaughn pointed to the floor just to the right of his feet. 

Rhys obediently moved to stand where he had pointed. He offered Vaughn the paddle, handle first, with a solemn reverence that seemed akin to offering the executioner the sword that would chop off his head. “I’m sorry I messed up. I know this is Atlas… It’s not Hyperion… and I don’t want it to be like it was there. I had no idea he was that upset.” 

Vaughn took the paddle before setting it on the couch beside him.  His hands moved to unfasten the clasps on his partner's slacks before sliding them down to drop at his ankles. “Do you understand that it's not a person’s reaction to the action that makes it wrong. It’s the action.”  

Rhys looked away with a grim frown. He clasped his hands behind his back. “Yes, Sir.” 

Knowing it embarrassed him to be undressed for a spanking, Vaughn took his time to do it slowly.  He aimed to make this as unpleasant for him as possible. He only pulled the black boxers down to his thighs before scooting back on the couch and patting the tops of his own legs. “Bend over, bad boy. It's time for your manners lesson.”

Rhys sighed as he bent down and draped his weight across Vaughn’s legs. His legs and torso were supported by the sofa as he surrendered to the discipline. 

  
Vaughn admired the way his position made his butt pop out so appealingly as he put his left hand down on Rhys’ back. His right rubbed a slow circle over Rhys’ white cheeks. He drew his hand back a bit, pausing to give the bottom a pat before winding his arm back, flattening his palm and smacking him with his full strength. 

Rhys bucked and kicked his legs up, “Yeeooowwwww. Vaughn… I’m really… really sorry.” 

“Oh I know you are, and you keep those legs down unless you want to wind up strapped down to the bench.” 

Rhys put his legs back down on the couch. The tops of his dress shoes rested on the far arm of the couch as he was not able to stretch out completely. His muscles were all tensed as though that would help ease the pain any. 

Another swat was delivered to the other cheek. Vaughn admired the way the flesh bounced under his hand. It hurt his hand quite a bit, but he liked the flesh to flesh contact. It was more personal than the implements. He could hear the hiss of Rhys’ breath intensifying each time he struck him. 

“You are not a dictator.” He slapped him fiercely on the under curve of one cheek before the other. “These are people.” Another blow landed. “Not widgets or cogs in a machine.” 

“I know, I know!” Rhys exclaimed. “They’re people… like us… and I won’t treat them badly again.” 

“You’d better  _ not _ .” Vaughn moved his blows higher up to the middle of Rhys’ butt, his palm turning warm and pink as the man's behind. 

After a fierce volley of hard swats that started to venture down to light a fire on Rhys’ thighs, he stopped and said, “I want you to call him.” 

There was petulance in Rhys’ voice as he retorted, “I  _ said _ I would!”

Vaughn delivered five smacks in a row to the same solitary spot on Rhys’ left cheek before repeating the action on the right. “Don’t take an attitude with me. I mean  _ now _ . Call him right now.” 

The look on Rhys’ face as he craned his head back to look at Vaughn was nothing short of horror, “Are you… serious? Can I… can I get up? Or maybe just… talk to him tomorrow.” 

Vaughn smacked him again, “No… You know how terrible it is all night long when your boss is pissed at you. You call him right now, like this, and you apologize. I won’t hit you while you’re talking.” 

Rhys took several deep breaths before pointing his face forward again. He turned his hand palm up and reluctantly called the man. 

The voice on the other end of the line sounded spooked, “Mister… Mister Atlas? I… what can I do for you?” 

Sounding as though he were entirely casual, and not bent over his husband’s knees, Rhys said, “Evans! Heeeeey, man… I’m sorry to bother you on your off hours… I just… really wanted to call you to tell you that I was really… overboard during our meeting today and I… sincerely apologize for being so harsh.” 

“Oh no no… sir… it’s fine… you’re the boss.” The man said. 

“No… It’s really not. I had a lot of pressures on my mind and I took them out on you. It wasn't right. I want you to know that I sincerely am grateful for all your hard work and I know this project is rough… when this is all over I’m going to give you and your whole team a few days off, unpaid.” 

To make his disapproval known, Vaughn wickedly pinched Rhys’ pink cheek between his thumb and forefinger. 

Rhys avoided squealing but jolted across his legs. “I mean paid! Hahah. Paid.” 

“That would be really great sir. Thank you… so much for calling. It’s really a load off my mind. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow to get back at it.” 

“Alright… goodnight, Evans.”

“Goodnight Mr. Atlas.” 

Rhys hung up the line and looked over his shoulder at Vaughn for his approval. 

“Good boy,” Vaughn smiled gently and petted his spouse's bottom. “That was perfect. Now it's time for your paddling. Are you ready?” 

With a breathy whimper, Rhys nodded, “As I’ll ever be.” 

Vaughn picked up the paddle by the handle, his fingers curling around the smooth wood. 

Rhys folded his hands together and it looked to Vaughn like it was in prayer. He stifled a chuckle and cleared his throat before tapping the wood against the pink cheeks. 

Vaughn felt the heft of it, reminding himself of the feel of it before bringing it down against those poor mounds of flesh with a resounding clap.

“Holy sh- Owwwwwww Hnnngggg!” Rhys shouted. His hands unfolded as he clutched at the cushion with a white-knuckled grip.

It pleased Vaughn that he kept his legs from kicking up again. After a moment he swatted him a second time. He could not help but become aroused as he continued to clap the wood against the sore skin and Rhys squirmed and shook against him. The paddling was without mercy. The board rose and fell, filling the room with loud claps followed by exclamations of pain from the beaten man.

The pleading began as it usually did at this point where the pain became unbearable. “I get it! Aaaaah oOOOO! Vaughn! I’m sorry, man!” A high pitched wail came from him as Vaughn struck him with a steady rhythm, ignoring his pleas. “It won't Happen again! Puhleeaaaaaase! Mercy, bro!”

“Good,” Vaughn said with a smugness in his voice as he denied his suffering spouse. “If it doesn't happen again, we won't have to do  _ this _ again.” 

Rhys shut his mouth tightly, but a few more hearty swats put him over the edge. He heaved out a heart wrenching sob. Once his mouth was opened he could not close it again. He poured out his pain, guilt, and shame; shedding copious tears all over the upholstery.

Vaughn set aside the paddle. His hand moved off of Rhys back to grab one handful of his husband's hot ass cheek and spread it apart from the other. There was still pale flesh there and with a firm hand he slapped it to a matching state of redness. He delivered a few slaps right on his tight little entrance that made him squirm and wail.

After grabbing a couch pillow, Rhys clutched it to his face so he could muffle his weeping. His shoulders shook strongly with the strength of his sobs.

At last he decided that Rhys had had enough. There was always a twinge of guilt that struck him at this time, in spite of how often Rhys had established that he felt such punishments were good for him. His hand moved to Rhys’ back, pushing up the undershirt to rub his skin underneath. “All done. I forgive you, Rhys. Everything’s going to be okay.” 

Vaughn left him like that over his lap for a few minutes, giving him an opportunity to cry it out. Eventually he leaned over and took him by his ankle and removed both of Rhys’ shoes before letting them fall to the floor. Without them in the way, it was easy to tug the bunched up slacks off of his legs to free him. He let them fall to the floor as well. 

Rhys took his assistance in getting up to a kneeling position on the couch, but as soon as he was there he threw his arms around Vaughn to cry into his shoulder and saturate his shirt with his tears and snot. 

“Get it all out,” Vaughn tried to speak in a low and soothing voice, “That’s my good boy.” He rubbed his husbands back with both of his hands before one slipped up into the other man’s auburn hair to pet it. 

Eventually, Rhys’ crying stopped entirely and he calmed down to an occasional sniffle. He swiped his flesh wrist under his nose to try to brush away what snot didn’t wind up on Vaughn's shirt.

Vaughn rubbed his bare shoulder. “Okay baby.” He leaned close and kissed his salty cheek. “I want you to get up… and go to our room and make yourself comfortable. Take a shower… whatever… And a little later I’m going to come in and I’m going to make you feel  _ all _ better.” 

Sniffling, Rhys asked, “You mean… like… sex?” His red rimmed eyes held a tangible sense of hope. 

“Yeaaaah.” Vaughn grinned, “You took that well… and… after the day we’ve had, we both need some serious unwinding time, don’t we?” 

Rhys nodded his head solemnly and said, “Yes. Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed Vaughn’s lips. With a slightly unsteady legs, he rose up off the couch and pushed his boxers to the ground. He bent down with a wince and picked up all his discarded clothes and disappeared into the master bedroom. 

Vaughn heard the shower turn on shortly after. Knowing that Rhys probably had not eaten anything in a long while, he went to the refrigerator and prepared a little appetizer plate. A piece of drake fruit was precisely sliced along side some cheese, crackers, and a handful of nuts. 

After eating some fruit and nuts, he carried the plate into the bedroom and set it on the nightstand before stripping down and grabbing his robe. He went to the main bathroom and took a shower there, knowing full well that Rhys could sometimes spend an age in the shower, especially since they were still just getting used to having showers in their personal rooms. 

The old Helios base only ever managed to get one set of showers working in a former gym, and they were constantly a wet, gross mess that Vaughn assumed must be something akin to what a prison shower was like. While he preferred the master bedroom shower, this one was still far more luxury than they had had in years. He made certain that the water pressure was nice and hard to rinse out his thick, dark locks of hair. 

By the time Vaughn returned to the bedroom, Rhys was laying on his stomach on the bed. He was stark naked, his crimson butt looking like it radiated heat. His hair was mostly dry, but he had left it without gel so it fell in a mop of auburn curls. The plate was on the bed in front of him, and he was munching on a piece of cheese. 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Vaughn dropped his robe from his shoulders onto the floor and climbed into the bed so that he could drift his fingers over Rhys’ spine. 

His lover’s lips pursed as he turned to regard Vaughn, “Sore, of course… but relaxed. Better.” His brown and golden eyes were red rimmed still. “Thanks for the food.” 

“We’ll have dinner brought up later, but I figured it’s probably been awhile since you’ve eaten.” 

“You figured right.” Rhys lips quirked up into a grin as he set the plate back on the end table. 

As soon as it was set aside Vaughn got up on his knees and grabbed Rhys by the arm, forcing him into the same position so their mouths could meet in a passionate kiss. He kept one arm tight around Rhys’ back while the other soothed over his hair. He loved it like this, but Rhys always insisted on slicking it back, so he had to enjoy it while he could. His fingers looped around in the curls and stroked the soft hair while their tongues entwined. 

Vaughn’s hands clasped Rhys’ shoulders and he looked him in the eye. “I want to take you from behind. Stay on your knees, but drop your arms down onto your elbows and spread your legs.” 

Rhys grinned and his brows arched up, “Yes Sir.” He crawled to the middle of their massive bed and sank down onto his elbows with his ass in the air and spread his legs a little. 

Vaughn maneuvered himself behind him and a wicked idea struck him that he could not resist. He bent down, bared his teeth and sunk them hard into the left, reddened mound of Rhys’ ass. 

“Oooooooowwwww Hey!” Rhys cried in protest but his head stayed down. 

Teeth were replaced with Vaughn’s hands which rubbed over the mark. “I couldn’t resist. It’s like an apple.” 

Rhys started to say something but whatever it was was lost when Vaughn separated his cheeks and slid his tongue across the tight ring of muscle between them. He moaned, “Oh yes... oh please, yes.” He let the side of his face rest against the comforter covering the bed. 

Vaughn circled the tip of his tongue over the puckered entrance, lightly squeezing Rhys’ ass as he did so. It was certainly painful for his well spanked husband, but he was clearly loving it by the little animalistic sounds that passed through his lips. 

His hips moved from side to side and he writhed at the pleasure as Vaughn’s tongue dipped down to glide lower across the the stretch of shaved skin before lapping at the underside of his hanging balls.  It trailed back up again and he retracted his tongue to breathe hot breath across the area. 

“Oh Vaughn… oh… Yes… thank you…. Thank you sir.” His voice was breathy and higher pitched than normal. 

Vaughn chuckled and said, “I hurt this poor bottom so much. Only fair I make up to it.” 

Rhys gave a decidedly unmanly giggle as the tongue flicked across his anus again.

Vaughn’s lips made a trail of soft kisses over the warm skin before swirling in a circular motion and poking gently at his opening. 

Rhys’ hips undulated and he said, “Please fuck me. Fill me up. I want you so bad.” 

Vaughn laughed as he raised up his head, “So dang eager.” he climbed over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to fetch the lubricant. He watched Rhys’ impatient ass wiggle, waiting for him to return as he climbed back over and spread the lubricant into his palm. His thick cock was fully erect and just waiting for this moment so he wasted no time in pumping his hand over its girth. 

He could endure a thousand shitty days like this one if every night he could come home and make love to this beautiful man. With nimble fingers he reached between Rhys’ legs and squeezed and fondled his cock, making the man produce a moan that just ached with desire. A little bit more lube was applied to his fingers before he slid one slowly and carefully into Rhys. The finger curled in a beckoning motion and Rhys’ back arched for a moment like a cat before he settled back down. His head now rested on his folded arms. 

“I’m ready, sir,” Rhys purred out the words. “‘I am  _ so _ ready.” 

Vaughn grinned and withdrew his fingers. He wiped them on the comforter since they would no doubt discard it before falling asleep anyway. Grabbing his cock again he positioned it against Rhys’ bud and eagerly pushed the tip inside. 

“Nnnn...ahhhh.” Rhys whined and breathed as he adjusted to the sensation. It sounded like he was in pain, and in truth he probably was, but Vaughn knew after these few years together that Rhys loved the pain and the pleasure of it. He eased the whole of his length into the other man until his heavy balls rested against Rhys’. 

“You going to fuck me, baby, or are you just gonna sit there?” Rhys said in his snarky little way. 

“So much for trying to be gentle with you,” Vaughn laughed as he pulled back and thrust harder, rougher into Rhys. He grabbed at his red ass with one hand while the other gave him a light slap. “This what you want, boy?” He thrust into him again. “Something hard.” His balls slapped against Rhys’ as he fucked him. 

Rhys was moaning and rubbing his face against his arms and the comforter, his amber curls shining and bouncing in the low light of the bedroom. “Yes! Guh… harder baby.” His teeth clenched together and he grunted through them. His flesh hand trailed between his legs to take ahold of his own cock since Vaughn was too busy further abusing his ass to pay his dick much mind. 

“Dang you needed it bad,” Vaughn laughed. He needed this too. Rhys felt so tight around him and so deliciously warm that he started to feel delirious with ecstasy. 

The room was quiet save for the groans, and grunts and the slap of flesh on flesh. Vaughn enjoyed giving light slaps to Rhys’ poor behind as every time he did it made his ring of muscle tighten so delightfully around his cock as he tried to adjust to the pain. In time, it sounded like he was crying again but it was unclear if it was from pain or pleasure. 

As his safe word was never uttered, Vaughn felt free to carry on. Eventually, he hunched down over him and batted Rhys’ hand away from his erection so that he could reach around and take over working it. He could tell that his boy was close now, so close. 

“Oh… oh...  _ Vaughn _ …” Rhys’ voice was lusty as he rested his weight on both of his arms again. His whole body tightened and trembled as he came. He splattered his pearlescent come over the comforter and sobbed in pleasure. 

Vaughn most always made sure he came first. The level of stamina he possessed was far greater as was his ability to hold himself back from the brink. Only when he was sure his lover was satisfied would he allow himself to climax. Looking down over Rhys’ lovingly devastated body, he felt that tightness in his gut and groin building. It hit him while he was plunged deeply within Rhys. For several moments he was lost to the bliss as his cock twitched and pumped his seed into his lover. 

Both men were breathing hard as they parted. Rhys sank down to lay on his stomach, while Vaughn settled next to him on his side; a muscular arm wrapping around the taller man. 

“Thanks.” Rhys’ eyes were wet again as he looked into Vaughn’s eyes. 

“Welcome… and thank you too. You going to be more relaxed tomorrow? Ready to deal with our employees without losing it and acting like a bastard?” Vaughn’s smile was gentle. 

“Yeah.” Rhys smiled back. “It won’t happen again, baby. Thank you for taking care of everyone so well… me most importantly.” 

Vaughn leaned in to kiss Rhys’ lips only to be met with a metal hand blocking him. 

Laughing, Rhys said, “Go wash your mouth first. I know where it's been.” 

With a bark of laughter, Vaughn smacked him on the ass before getting up out of the bed. “Fine, douchebag.”

Rhys squealed but did not stop laughing. 


End file.
